


Who's Gregg?

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, greggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: Newt thinks Hermann found another man.





	Who's Gregg?

“Admit it! You’re seeing someone else!” Newt sniffed wetly and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Hermann could not believe they were having this conversation. He stood in the hotel room facing Newton, a little aghast as Newt poured out his feelings. They’d only been in London two days and everything seemed to be going alright but then Newt’s mood had changed. He became very sullen after Hermann went out a once or twice on his own.

“I can’t help it he has a better sausage roll than you. 

“I-is that some British slang for penis?!” Newt waved his arms wildly.

“No, it is a type of pastry.” Hermann bit his lip.

“Why are you laughing?!”

“I’m sorry Newton, I can’t help it.” Hermann was practically quivering with laughter.

“How can you be like this?!”

“Allow me to collect myself and explain, Newton.”

“Who’s Greg?”

“He’s no one.”

“Oh great, a meaningless shag.”

“No, no, he’s literally no one. He doesn’t exist.”

“Am I on glue?! You said you’re ‘popping out to Greg’s’?” Newt’s voice was squeaky and strained.

“Darling, come here. Let’s sit on the bed.” Hermann took out his hankie, wiped his own eyes and took Newt’s hand, guiding him to the bed. He wiped Newt’s tears. The latter took the hankie roughly and blew his nose with a great honking noise. Hermann gently pulled a crumpled voucher out of his pocket and placed it in Newt’s hands.

“A coupon?”

“Read it.”

“Greggs…..oh.”

Newt turned abruptly and began to cry on Hermann’s shoulder. Hermann wrapped his arms around his husband. Newt was trembling.

“Oh my darling I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t mean to distress you.”

Newt sobered up and sniffed again.

“Jerk.”

Hermann kissed him on the lips. He brushed the messy hair off the man’s forehead.

“Why don’t we go to Greggs together?”

“Kay.”

About a half hour later they were sitting in the stark, Ikea-like sophistication of Greggs seating area, holding hands. Newt was on his second sausage roll. Hermann looked across at the smaller man and sighed wistfully.

“You know I only want you, don’t you?” 

“Yeah babe.” Newt wiped his mouth with a napkin and smiled. They both retuned to their lunch and sat in contented silence, watching the people meandering past.

Newt chuckled to himself.

“What?”

“This place is like you. ‘Always fresh, always tasty.’” 

“Thank you, my dear. And I only like your sausage.”

 

 

 


End file.
